Ω PECADOΩ
by minami02
Summary: ¿serías capaz de amar hasta que se te desangre el corazón y aun así seguirías amando? …PECADO, un amor prohibido, un deseo inalcanzable, ¿estarías dispuesto a ir al infierno por él?
1. Capítulo 1 º cruôris SANGRE

**Titulo:** ¤Ω _PECADO۞

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Rating:** M,T+ si tiene lemon xD pero no mucho, tómenlo en cuenta, xd no quiero traumas.. .

**Capítulos:** uno nunca sabe

**Summary****: ¿serías capaz de amar hasta que se te desangre el corazón y aun así seguirías amando? …PECADO, un amor prohibido, un deseo inalcanzable, ¿estarías dispuesto a ir al infierno por él?**

**Advertencias: **Incesto, lemon (poco mucho, aun no lo se xd), y algo de humor (talvez mucho, talves poco ^^), muerte (violencia desde el principio)

Ya están las advertencias, si son susceptibles a estos temas, mejor no lo lean…., bajo su conciencia esta xd .

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto no es mío, pero el ficc si…(no al flagio xd)

º

º

**x. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ···· .. ·· .. ··.x**

º

º

**PECADO**

.

.

.

. 

**Capítulo 1 º **_**cruôris**__ (SANGRE)_

.

.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.**

Sangre…

Liquida, carmesí y excitante.

Cuando sentí esa sangre liquida, carmesí y excitante pensé que era lo más maravilloso que me podía haber pasado, lo mejor que había hecho en todos estos años vacíos de existencia.

Pero todo, absolutamente todo lo que hago es por ti. No hay ninguna otra razón por la que he manchado de rojo estas pálidas manos blancas.

Solo por ti…

A nosotros nos une un lazo irrompible, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, siempre ha sido así y tú lo sabes.

Me pregunto qué pensaras cuando llegues a casa y te encuentres con el regalo que he hecho para ti. ¿Dejaras esa barrera de timidez y por fin te darás cuenta de que me amas tanto como yo a ti? ¿O por el contrario me repudiaras hasta el punto de llegar a odiarme? Pero por mucho que quieras pensar que me odias, jamás lo harás. Porque al fin y al cabo somos parte de una misma persona.

Tú y yo, somos uno.

Dolor… Tal vez es eso lo que sientes ahora, pero ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?, fuiste tú quien me lo pidió aquella vez, mientras llorabas tendida en el piso, herida y sangrante, fuiste tú la que alzo su mano y tomo la mía, fuiste tú, no yo.  
Aun recuerdo la desesperación en tus palabras, el dolor en tus ojos, tu…tan solo una niña de 10 años que acababa de ser golpeada y ultrajada por el hermano de su propio padre, aquella noche en la que debía cuidarte. Me aterrorice tanto de ver esa escena que por unos instantes pensé que moría. Y aunque mi cuerpo no desfalleció realmente sí que morí por dentro. Me miraste y me suplicaste que te cuidara, que te protegiera. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?, porque recuerda Sakura por ti haría cualquier cosa. Lo haría todo, incluso las cosas más atroces o las mas maliciosas, porque tú y yo somos uno.  
Es por eso Sakura, que esa noche, en ese preciso momento fue cuando Sasuke, el nombre que mis padres me dieron al nacer, murió.  
Y nació algo peor, una bestia, un monstruo que se enamoro de la sangre y juro venganza al que te habían hecho aquella atrocidad, a ti Sakura.

Sé que muchos podrán considerar el amor como un sentimiento dulce y puro. Pero el amor que yo siento por ti, el único ser en este mundo que merece la pena, es corrosivo, venenoso, celoso hasta la medula, es un amor insano. Totalmente fuera de las barreras de la sociedad, que me mirarían con ojos pre juiciosos, llenos de reproche.

Fue esa noche que mi alma se despojo de mi cuarto, fue esa noche cuando te deje y fui al cuarto de nuestros padres. Abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba él, echado viendo la tele, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestiono nuestro tío con cierto tono de extrañes  
-Solo quería comprobar algo, y no voy a tardar demasiado.-comente sacando del bolsillo de mi uniforme un cuchillo perfectamente afilado.  
El se asusto al verlo, trato de huir, pero antes de que eso sucediese le agarre fuertemente del cabello y sin pensármelo dos veces le rebane el cuello. Con este simple corte podías acabar con la miserable vida de alguien.  
No se puede expresar con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, ver como horrorizado en sus últimos instantes de vida sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al comprender que ese era su fin, sus ojos llenos de congoja y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo que con las manos trataba de detener la sangre que brotaba a borbotones de su pálido cuello. Mancillando su lechosa piel, como la nieve tornándola escarlata. Después le dedique todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que la sangre cubrió completo el piso y sus miembros desmembrados era lo único que quedaba de él.

Jamás en mi me había sentido tan vivo como aquella vez, el desangrándose y sufriendo una tortura inimaginable mientras yo lo desgarraba, Hasta que por fin, la llama de su vida se extinguió.

¿Lo recuerdas Sakura?, se que sí, porque cuando salí del cuarto tú estabas ahí, callada, pero sé que feliz, y aunque no dijiste nada se que siempre lo supiste. Te lleve a tu cuarto, te dormiste y lo limpie todo. Para que cuando nuestros padres llegaran no vieran nada. Todo lo hice para protegerte.

Hasta cumplir los dieciocho años hice muchas cosas más, demasiado aterradoras como para que una normal mente humana no se horrorizara. Fui protegiéndote a escondidas, de todos los pretendientes babosos que andaban detrás de ti, queriéndote, amándote aunque tú cortésmente les habías rechazado. Queriendo contaminarte con sus sucias manos, y por eso lo pagaron caro, más caro de lo que podrían soportar. Nadie iba a tocar al único ángel que había caído del cielo para mí, solo para mí.

Entonces fue cuando pensé, todos, absolutamente todos al final le van a hacer daño y eso no lo podía permitir…incluso si eran nuestros propios padres. Es ese el verdadero motivo por el que los asesine.

Ahora estoy esperando el momento en el que cruces la puerta para ver el maravilloso regalo que te estoy ofreciendo.

Sakura me lo estoy jugando todo a una carta.

¿Odiarme o amarme? ¿Qué vas a elegir?

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.**

.

.

Cerré la carta que mi hermano había dejado abajo, sobre la mesa del recibidor, mi mano temblaba. No pensé nada, tan solo entre a la habitación. Y allí estaba él.

Me quede unos instantes en la puerta, totalmente quieta, sin decir palabra alguna, contemplando los miembros desmembrados, mutilados y sin vida de nuestros padres.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama al frente, en medio de la oscuridad mirándome. En medio de la reciente sangre esparcida por todo el lugar…de esa sangre liquida y carmesí.

Sasuke me tendió una rosa roja

-otra muestra más de mi amor. – Dijo él -Te amo – sentí dolor en sus palabras.

Solté delicadamente lágrimas cristalinas cogí la rosa que me había tendido. Me le acerque, me senté en la cama y apoyé mi rostro embarrado en lágrimas en su hombro y tristemente me abrazó.

Ya lo había decidido.

Sasuke tenía razón, yo siempre lo supe, yo siempre lo esperé, y ahora…ahora por fin lo he terminado de comprender.

Mientras mi hermano me abraza ciento su aliento y su respiración agitada, ahora soy capaz de percibir su cautivador olor, y soy capaz de responder a su tacto.

Yo lo sabía, siempre supe que esto terminaría sucediendo así. Esto simplemente es la consecuencia de nuestros actos, de los eventos acontecidos y de nuestras decisiones tomadas. Es por eso, que ya no siento miedo, tan solo tranquilidad.

Ya lo había decidido, me quedaría a su lado para siempre. De alguna u otra manera sabia que esto acabaría sucediendo. Yo también lo supe, siempre lo supe, que él y yo éramos uno, y siempre sería así

Siempre...

.

.

.

**x. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ···· .. ·· .. ··.x**

_Se me ocurrió hace apenas unas horas, cuando veía un anime de este tipo __**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru**__ , claro que a mi jamás me ha gustado el incesto, pero lo prohibido es atrayente jaja, a que si!_

_Es interesante el anime, me lo sugirieron en un foro, lo vi y me quedé en shok O_O, estaba aterrada pero interesada jaja, hasta llegue a averiguar que habían sacado una película con Matsumoto jun (de hana yori dango) _

_Sip sorprente….Asi que la inspiración estaba hecha, y la hice ficc ._

_Creo que hare de este, un ficc corto, pero muy entretenido, lo sádico, la verdad casi es solo en este primer capitulo, porque no soy buena escribiendo crueldades T_T, en los otros capítulos la historia se pondrá mas interesante, además que contara el como surgió esa relación hermano-hermana a detalle (en serio ser{a interesante)_

_Espero muchos Reviews. Mientras más Reviews, más rápido vendrá la conti __ jeje_


	2. Capítulo 2 º arcânus SECRETOS

**Titulo:** ¤Ω _PECADO۞

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Rating:** M,T+ si tiene lemon xD pero no mucho, tómenlo en cuenta, xd no quiero traumas.. .

**Capítulos:** uno nunca sabe

**Summary****: ¿serías capaz de amar hasta que se te desangre el corazón y aun así seguirías amando? …PECADO, un amor prohibido, un deseo inalcanzable, ¿estarías dispuesto a ir al infierno por él?**

**Advertencias: **Incesto, lemon (poco mucho, aun no lo se xd), y algo de humor (talvez mucho, talves poco ^^), muerte (violencia desde el principio)

Ya están las advertencias, si son susceptibles a estos temas, mejor no lo lean…., bajo su conciencia esta xd .

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto no es mío, pero el ficc si…(no al flagio xd)

º

º

**x. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ···· .. ·· .. ··.x**

º

º

**PECADO**

.

.

**Capítulo 2 º **_**arcânus**__ (secretos__)_

.

.

Sasuke no hacia nada mientras yo reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba desnuda, y aunque unas sábanas blancas rozaban mis pies, no hacía amago de cubrirme; las lágrimas seguían iluminando mis mejillas pálidas. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que encontré a mis padre muertos, mi hermano había llegado hace tan sólo cinco minutos, de seguro fue a limpiarlo todo. Sasuke no dijo nada cuando entro, tan solo se sentó callado a mi lado, sin abrazos de su parte, sin palabras de consuelo, pero sin negarme su hombro ni el silencio. Y verlo había sido suficiente para calmarme, me quede sentada a su lado a aguardar.

—Tápate o te enfermarás— fueron las primeras palabras de él, que rompieron el silencio de la habitación. Yo me había desnudado para ponerme la piyama y dormir, pero no logré mi cometido. Sasuke se estiró, privándome de su hombro por un momento, para agarrar la sábana y tironearla hasta cubrir con ella a ambos, porque seguro él también tenía frío.

Me abrasé a mi hermano para acurrucarme con él mientras éste se quitaba los zapatos ayudándose de los talones. Pude sentir las manos de Sasuke en mi espalda, me acariciaba, de una forma tan lenta y suave, que en ese momento solo pensé en nosotros dos, sus manos me recorrieron de arriba abajo casi distraídamente mientras yo metía una mano dentro de su camisa para agarrarme a su cintura. Tales movimientos ahora resultaban tan naturales entre nosotros.

Pensé que ya podría dormir tranquilamente, pero vi mi equivocación cuando la mano de mi hermano no se quedó quieta y, por el contrario, empezó a tirarme hacia él. No me sorprendió el acto por lo contrario me acomodé en la cama hasta quedarme acostada, apoye la mejilla sobre su pecho, respirando más hondamente para lograr menguar sus dolores corporales. Descubriendo más piel en movimientos que se tornaban desesperados.

Me sentía sucia, asquerosa y sólo él podía limpiarme.

En todo ese rato Sasuke intentaba acariciar lo que estaba a su alcance, Lo rodee con mis manos, tirándole hacia mi, él arqueó la espalda de tal modo que su coronilla rozó la cabecera. Un frenesí enloquecedor, lejos de compararse al que se relaciona con la pasión, estaba haciendo presa de mis sentidos y se que él lo estaba compartiendo.

"Te amo" fueron las palabras que él me había dicho al oído.  
Quiero ser tuya Sasuke, ahora y siempre- fue lo que le conteste. Mi cuerpo me suplicaba por él. Me le subí encima, lo mire y vi sus ojos negros tan bellos, tan serenos, lo abrasé de tal modo que él enterró el rostro entre mi pecho. En ese sitio la sensación era un poco más cálida y el corazón me latía como en una loca cabalgata en busca de la vida en medio del túnel más descorazonador.

Dirigí mi mano ahí abajo, conduciendo el miembro ya eréctil hacia el altar años antes profanado. Lloré e hice muecas de temor, porque sabía que me iba a doler, pero no importaba con tal de sentirlo en mí. Y dolió, un dolor agudo y veloz que me llevó a más lágrimas y a apretar los dientes.  
Arriba y abajo, el frenesí convirtiéndose en desesperación a medida que él se movía, lanzando exhalaciones que se convertían en gemidos.

Y luego todo pasó. Gemí casi de forma adolorida con la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras un pequeño cosquilleo se producía en mis partes inferiores al deslizarse hacia fuera el miembro ya flácido. Sasuke se dejó caer hacia un lado con sus fuerzas agotadas y me atrajo con sus brazos a su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la beatitud inherente a la somnolencia que venía a dejar su manto sobre su rostro; ambos queríamos dormir, así que Sasuke arrancó con la otra mano uno de los extremos de las sábanas que cubrían el colchón, para cubrirnos de nuevo.

.

.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

.

Unos leves rayos de sol golpeaban mi rostro, indicándome que ya era de día, pero yo no quería despertar, tenía miedo, no quería abrir mis ojos para darme cuenta de lo que Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho, despertar de todo esto dolería, aceptar la realidad dolería aun mas. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y un beso en mi mejilla, un beso húmedo, pero ninguna palabra. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi a él, a mi hermano echado mirándome.

**¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Sasuke?** – fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento - **¿Qué vamos a hacer?** – quise llorar

_**No te preocupes Sakura, tod**__**o estará bien solo confía e mi**_** – **sus palabras eran tan seguras que ingenuamente le creí, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano terminaríamos pagando caro lo que habíamos hecho

Cuanto me hubiese gustado haber pasado esa mañana amándome con mi hermano, sintiéndome suya una vez mas, pero cuando el teléfono sonó, la realidad toco mi puerta.

_¡Sakura! ¿Sigues dormida?, ¡levántate mujer!, ¿no te habrás olvidado que hoy es el festival verdad? , los chicos ya nos están esperando, vamos a pasar por ti en 5 minutos_ – antes de que pudiera contestar Ino colgó

.

_**¿quién era? – **_Sasuke me cuestionaba

**Era Ino, quedamos es salir hoy, no puedo faltar, voy a alistarme**_** – **_quería sentir que mi vida no había cambiado, quería recobrar la normalidad, por eso decidí ir

**¿en verdad vas a salir?** – comprendí el que mi hermano estuviera confundido, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me arregle muy bien, y a los 5 minutos tocaron a mi puerta, tal y como pensé era Ino, subí a su coche y me fui con ella.

**Llegamos a nuestro destino, era un festival de música, Ino y yo habíamos quedado semanas antes de venir, porque uno de los grupos que tocaría le pertenecía a un amigo, Sai, un chico guapo y popular de la escuela.** Mi amiga estaba loca por él. Todo el día la pasamos caminando de un lado a otro, como ardillas maniáticas, tratando de encontrar su cueva de nueces.

Habíamos tomado unas cuantas cervezas, pero Ino ya estaba cantando la cucaracha, hasta que al fin tocó el turno de cantar de Sai y su grupo, las chicas gritaban, como si Adonis fuera a cantar, pero Sai no hacía caso, se sito levemente frente el micrófono, y en vez de cantar hablo primero

**quiero dedicar esta canción para una chica muy especial, que esta aquí, y vino a verme –" **Ino" fue lo que pensé, pero grave error** – Sakura esa canción es para ti.**

No tuve tiempo de pensar nada, ni de reaccionar, alguien me había tomado del hombro con fuerza y me giraba

**¿Quién es él? ¡dímelo Sakura!, porque voy a terminar con su vida ahora mismo – **un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo mientras observaba a mi hermano, tenía miedo, temía de el y sus acciones

**No es nadie, te lo juro, es un amigo de Ino nada mas, por favor Sasuke no hagas nada – **rogué con desesperación

Mi amiga estaba tan borracha, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, mas cuando vio a mi hermano se le abalanzo** – hola papito, ¿estoy soñando?, mira lo que trajo el festival, al dios Sasuke – **mi hermano casi la tira, pero yo lo evite agarrando su mano.

**¿Ino me perdonas?, tengo que irme, te llamaré en la noche** – no esperé respuesta y tirando de mi hermano salí de ahí.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos lo solté

**-¿Ahora si, quien es ese idiota?, y con que derecho te canta algo – **lo miré, y percibí su odio y su enfado, con solo una mirada supe, que algo malo podía ocurrir si yo no hacía nada

**- ya te lo dije Sasuke, es solo un amigo de Ino, talvez se equivoco al dedicar la canción, y no fue a mi, yo jamás he hablado con el, créeme, yo te amo a ti – **lo tome de la cara y le di un beso, que mi hermano respondió

**-tengo celos Sakura, tengo celos de cualquier hombre que te mire**

**-no tienes porque tenerlos, yo soy tuya, y siempre será así, tu lo sabes**

Por fin la situación se había calmado, y yo creí que el mal rato había pasado, pero lo cierto es que solo la punta del iceberg había salido a flote, y lo demás estaba por emerger.

Abrasé a mi hermano, lo bese y acaricie, me sentí a salvo en sus manos, lo miré y e me miró, una vez mas éramos uno. El me tomo de la mano, después de pedirte que nos fuéramos. Nos dirigíamos a la salida, pero justo ahí fuimos interceptados por dos chicos que yo conocía muy bien, Naruto y su hermano Itachi

Yo tenía un pasado secreto con los Uzumaki, un pasado que estaba por emerger, una historia que me costaba recordar, talvez la historia mas secreta de mi vida.

**Vaya, vaya, si es Sakura, con su hermano** – dijo Itachi

**Necesitamos hablarte** – continuo tímidamente Naruto, mientras su hermano trataba de agarrarme

¡**Suéltala imbecil o te mato!** – gritó Sasuke poniéndose en frente de ellos

**Cálmate Uchiha, este es un problema entre tu hermanita y nosotros, apártate, porque ella va a venir ¿no es así sakurita?** - ¿Qué podía hacer?, no tenía alternativa, como pensé al despertar, darme cuenta de la realidad dolería mas

**Sa..Sasuke, él tiene razón, debo ir con el, por favor espérame en la casa, por favor** – increíblemente mi hermano acepto, pero yo sabía, muy en el fondo lo supe, Sasuke no se iría, y esto solo sería el principio del final

¿Por qué?¿porque el destino se empeña en jugar con nosotros?, si tan solo no hubiera ido al festival, Sasuke no estaría apunto de enterarse de la verdad….No…

.

.

.

_Poco puede hacer uno para cambiar su destino, poco, y si lo hace esta condenado_

_Sergio Mendizábal…(el gran poeta)_

.

.

**x. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ···· .. ·· .. ··.x**

_xd no me lo creo…no se como acabe de escribir este capitulo jaja, ojala les guste, porque lo edite como 3 veces, en serio, primero pensé quiero algo tipo terror gotico, pero después dije noo, y no puedo escribir así, asi que le puse alg ya mas salido de la matanza que hicieron_

_¿Cuál será el secreto de sakura?_

_Haaa y le puse a Itachi de hermano de naruto ajaajajaja, no me maten, asi salio la historia…pero de una u otra forma saske e Itachi se odian….es magnetismo jaja_

_Bueno me despido….si les gusto dejen reviews…ya veiron actualizo rapido jeje…..^^_

_Besos y gracias por postear el capitulo anterior_


End file.
